2000 Burger King 250 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Burger King 250 @ Richmond International Raceway, May 5th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin Snyder) # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 20 AT&T Pontiac (Yugi Mutoh) Number Of Laps * 250 Number Of Cautions * 6 Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-special begins on Thursday with some of the Team Fastex Busch Series drivers eating lunch at Burger King near Richmond Int'l Raceway) * Jonny: Aren't these burgers good, Plank? * Sarah: You're only eating a veggie burger, Baldy! And how's Plank even gonna eat his burger?! * (scene shows Plank with his burger with a bite taken out of it) * Sarah: ...Forget I asked. * Wilt: Sarah, I'm sorry, but there isn't any reason to be rude. Jonny is just feeding his imagination. Huh, that's pretty funny comin' from an imaginary friend like me. * Robin: *laughs* That IS pretty funny, Wilt! (eats one of her chicken tenders) * Sarah: Big deal...(takes a sip of her milkshake) * Misty: I'm so glad we came here today. Their soft serve ice cream is delicious! * Brock: It looks like Pikachu feels the same way you do. * Togepi: Togi! togi! togi! togi! * Misty: Huh? Here's some for you, Togepi. (gives Togepi some of her ice cream cone) Do you like it? * Ash: (voice only): Mmmm! You bet! * Misty: Huh? * Ash: (eating two ice cream cones) I love it! Mmmmm, let's get, mmmm, more! * Carl: I really like their Dutch Apple pie. I wonder if Mrs. Neutron could make it from her own kitchen sometime. (takes bite out of his Dutch Apple pie) * Rufus: Yummy! (eats one of Ron's french fries) * Ron: That's right, buddy. Have it your way. * Kim: Play on the ol' BK slogan. Nice one, Ron. (takes a sip of her soda) * Ron: Thanks a bunch there, K.P. I'm totally pumped to be racing in the upcoming Burger King 250 this weekend! Only thing as good as Bueno Nacho is good ol' BK! I've also always kind of looked up to the Burger King mascot himself. (takes a bite of his burger) * Danny: It'll be great to meet the co-founder who will also be the Grand Marshal for this race! * Libby: You talkin' about David Edgerton? That dude's been around a long time! * Katara: Even longer around than Iroh! * Martin: Elders can live to be 100 or even older given a proper diet and healthy lifestyle! * Dexter: Ah, that gives me a BRILLIANT idea for a most ingenious, scientific invention! A potion to allow seniors to live to see how the future has changed since they were born! Of course, I must be careful that I mix it carefully and test it on the right subject! * Nazz: ...Good...luck with that, Dex. * Nick: Dudes! Look what they're sayin' on TV! * (The gang directs their attention to the Buger King T.Vs, in which FOX News was on with Breaking News) * Neil Cavuto (FOX News / on the Burger King T.Vs): In this breaking news update, we have learned that a fellow entrepreneur is no longer with us as the co-founder, who brought us Burger King, David Edgerton sadly died overnight at age 90. Edgerton had founded the fast-food company in 1954, and has introduced the Whopper as one of the best fast-food burgers of the whole world. Edgerton would've proudly thanked all who have supported his local business and shared the history of Burger King as well as gave the command to start the engines at this Saturday's upcoming NASCAR Busch Series race at Richmond International Raceway, but his passing came first. The Burger King Kids Club will manage to give the command this Friday evening at the speedway to commemorate the man who had done everything to help the fast food community and bring satisfaction to this world. He will truly be missed and remembered. David Edgerton, dead at age 90. * Ron Stoppable (tearing up): No..... *sadly pants*.... N-N-NO..... *his head faints in tears on the table, the gang rushes to him and comforts him, as the scene fades to Richmond International Raceway the next morning inside Ron and Kim's hauler with Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jimmy Neutron, Blossom, Goddard, Jackie, Edd, Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy), Sarah, Ed, Timmy, Bubbles, Mac, Bloo, Johnny, and Barttercup eating breakfast and comforting Ron and Rufus* * (The gang join together as they bow their heads in mourn for the fallen David Edgerton) * Goddard: *whimpers for Ron and a DEVASTATED Rufus (the way he did in the beginning of the "Jimmy/Timmy Pour Hour")* Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Sports Theme" plays) * Eli Gold (TNN): It is been a magnificent day here in Richmond, Virginia as fans gathered here today for the Pontiac Excitement 400 race weekend! Today, the NASCAR Winston Cup Series cars took it to the track today for first practice, qualifying, and Happy Hour, in which THAT session was concluded about a half-hour ago. But tonight, the NASCAR Busch Series will have their turn to tackle the 3/4 mile track known as Richmond International Raceway! Hi, folks! I'm Eli Gold along with former NASCAR Champion and NASCAR analyst, Buddy Baker, and NASCAR analyst, Dick Berggren and welcome to TNN's special broadcast of the Burger King 250. Guys, this track has been a NIGHTMARE on BOTH the NASCAR Busch Series AND the NASCAR Winston Cup Series schedules, and that this track is nicknamed the "action track". What do you think, guys? * Buddy Baker (TNN): Well Eli, the reason why it's called the "action track" is because unlike any short-track we go to, this short-track provides tons of 3-4 wide racin' on the straights until they funnel down into the tight corners, and that this track is known for it's beatin' and bangin', side-by-side, bumper-to-bumper racin', sparks flyin', tempers flarin', and excitin' finishes. THAT is why Richmond International Raceway IS called the action track, and these new drivers of these 2 teams will tackle this D-shaped 3/4 mile oval tonight as well as the 2 NASCAR Winston Cup Series teams tackle this track tomorrow night and provide a great load of action for these fans who came a long way across the country to watch and witness this. * Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed Buddy, this track has a great legacy, and that many drivers want to win here and be on their way to be crowned the "short-track" king. About this track, when this track used to be called the Richmond Fairgrounds Raceway back in the 70's and 80's, pit-road of today used to be the frontstretch at the OLD Richmond shape. In the early 1990's, the shape was reconfigured into a 3/4 mile D-shaped oval to provide more action, and add permanent lighting to provide entertaining night races. * Eli Gold (TNN): We had learned early this morning (in unison, the scene transitions to a tribute video of David Edgerton with "Poverty" from "Once Upon A Time In America" (condensed) playing in the background) that the founder of the legendary fast-food chain, Burger King, David Edgerton has passed away overnight at the age of 90. Edgerton founded the Burger King company in 1954, and had introduced the famous Whopper to the world, and it is STILL famous today. David Edgerton's passing had brought trillions of people worldwide into tears, mourning the loss of the great fast-food company founder, and now more Whoppers and all of the famous food products will be sold greatly to mourn the loss of this great businessman. He was SUPPOSED to give the command for today's race, but due to his heartwrenching demise.... the Burger King Kids Club will be given the honor to give the command in his loving memory. David Edgerton, dead at age 90.... but not forgotten. (tribute video ends, and the scene fades back to the TNN Broadcast Booth)* One of Team Fastex' BUSCH Series drivers, Ron Stoppable sounded VERY upset during his pre-race interview with Glen Jarrett before opening ceremonies took place this evening. He was a TRUE friend to David Edgerton, in which he helped Edgerton promote Burger King in his NASCAR Burger King Commercials to promote Team Fastex. * Buddy Baker (TNN): I agree Eli. Ron Stoppable WAS really close to David Edgerton at heart. He knew him for many years, and that his demise had shattered his heart and brought him to tears. However, Stoppable did say on the same said interview with Glen Jarrett that David Edgerton might be gone from this earth but he is watchin' over him from Heaven above, and that he will try and grab a win for him, and/or have any driver of Team Fastex win tonight in his lovin' memory. * Dick Berggren (TNN): Right, Buddy. The NASCAR Winston Cup Series drivers of Team Fastex ALSO mourned the loss of Edgerton as well, and they spent the WHOLE day comforting the poor kid and his pet, Rufus despite all the on-track activities today, and they DID promise Ron Stoppable that they will race their HARDEST tomorrow night (foreshadowing the "2000 Pontiac Excitement 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) so that a Team Fastex win would mean a lot to him and his long-time friend in his loving memory. * Eli Gold (TNN): Team Fastex may have heavy hearts this race-weekend, but they have got racing to do, and that David Edgerton would love to see them provide the best entertainment for him and fans worldwide this evening and tomorrow night. Tomorrow night, the NASCAR Winston Cup Series take the stage here at Richmond International Raceway for the Pontiac Excitement 400, but tonight, it's the NASCAR Busch Series' turn to take the stage here at Richmond International Raceway in the Burger King 250! Let's now go trackside to get the command to fire the engines here in Richmond, Virginia! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshals, The Burger King Kids Club, and sitting in his racecar, a longtime friend of David Edgerton, Ron Stoppable! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* * Ron Stoppable (in his racecar / with company by the Burger King Kids Club): On behalf of Burger King.... *sadly sniffles*... and in loving memory of my longtime friend, and fast-food hero of the whole world... *sadly sniffles*.... David Edgerton.... (with the Burger King Kids Club) Gentlemen, Start your Engines!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly, he starts his engine with a loud rev as he sobs in bittersweetness* *start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Woody The Cowboy & Buzz Lightyear (in the booth) and Kevin O'Neill (Turns 1 & 2, and the backstraightaway). * This is the 4th of 10 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes featured in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Glen Jarrett, Marty Snider, Matt Yocum, Mike Joy, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * This is Woody The Cowboy & Buzz Lightyear's debut in the booth for the NASCAR Busch Series. * This wiki-race is a special tribute in loving memory of Burger King's co-founder, David Edgerton (1927-2018). Richmond International Raceway (May 2000) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9ikpKssgLs Category:Browse